Love and War
by HarryP-DracoM-4-eva
Summary: Harry is distraught over a reoccuring drea and draco finds and taunts him only to realise his feallings for the boy who lived. (please read and revies. im bad at summaries!) chapter3 is up! for the person who asked i was taking about examning his FACE!
1. The dream

Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy! gotta love it!!!!!  
  
This is my first harry potter and my first guy/guy fanfiction so please leave honest reviews.  
  
Harry was distraught. He was running through the corridors at 1:00 a.m. crying…sobbing with his invisibility cloak hiding him as he ran down to the familiar womping willow. He had lost his only chance at a father, and he felt he had everything to do with it. He wasn't feeling bad before he had gone to bed…but the reoccurring dream came running back the second sleep took him.  
  
DREAM  
  
Harrys' standing in the room with curtains everywhere. He's about to be killed by a Death eater, but his godfather comes to his rescue!  
  
"Thank you so much Sirious(sorry if I didn't spell that right)"  
  
"Don't talk to me…"Sirious says in a cool tone.  
  
Harry looks closely to see he is bleeding badly.  
  
"Oh MY GOD" Harry sobs.  
  
"Who did this to you!" "I'll kill them". He lies his godfather down on the floor.  
  
"DO NOT TOUCH ME, OR CLAIM THAT YOU WILL COME TO MY RESCUE!" let go of me and just let me die in piece without having to look at the only person to betray me so much since worm tail!!!!!!"  
  
The words cut Harrys' heart like a million tiny daggers. He didn't understand why his godfather would say such hateful things to him. He didn't really want to, but he still asked.  
  
"WHY hick " Harry attempted to form a sentence around all his sobbing.  
  
"Why a-a-are y-uh -you sayin-I-ing such mean th-I-I-ings to me-e-e godfath-e-e-er?"  
  
"You are the one who did this to me you ungrateful evil aaaaaahh" His uncle fought to keep breathing his head in Harrys lap was just making things worse.  
  
"Let me go in peace, you traitorous …..thing". Hist uncle let out a final breath.  
  
DREAM END  
  
Harry tripped and fell on the last step out. It was raining and he landed face first in a puddle. He started sobbing so hard he couldn't breathe. He was sitting on the ground holding his sides wishing the dream would go away. 'I KILLED THE ONLY MAN WHO EVER CARED FOR ME' He thought harshly. He scrambled back up and ran to the womping willow. 


	2. Draco makes an entrance and a lasting ef...

Please read and review!  
  
Harry sits under the tree and hugs his knees. Hiding his muddy face in his hands and knees. "Oh my god...The gryfindor golden boy is...actually...cracking!"  
  
Harry heard a cool voice say befor uncontrolable laughter followed. He didn't look up. He didn't want the "prince of slitherin" to see him like this.   
  
"Thats right laugh it up Malfoy but when you wake up missing all of your hair don't come crying to me!"Harry said bitter holding back all of his sobs.  
  
"Get over yourself you.....  
  
"Shut the fuck up Malfoy""I already hate myself for killing my godfather I don't need anymore hate or salt added to my wounds" Harry said standing up. He started to get up and tripped on his cloak. Making himself land on Draco. He just laid there for a second wait for Malfoy to take out his wand and either end or add on to his missoury.  
  
He looked over and noticed Draco was turning a slight pinkish red that made his eyes look very wide and....'Beautiful' Harry thought then stopped himself and started laughing mainiacly. Draco wiggled then yelled "Get off me Potter your getting me all filthy". Harry got up then watched Draco get up. 'He looks so graceful and....' Harry stopped himself and started laughing at his slip of the mind again. Draco looked over at him like he was crazy. "What so funny Potter"Draco spat. "Did you finaly go crazy?". 'I never realised how skinny he was' Draco thought. 'He has the most transfixing Emrald eyes I have ever..' Draco started staring at Harry,who was looking at him through his dripping wet hair.  
  
"Can I tou....." Draco stopped himself before he said something he would regret in the morning. He walked extremely close to Harry who was now feeling very uneasy. He started to lift his hand to touch the golden boys fac, hair, anything. At that moment he just wanted to touch him. Harry blushed threw on his invisibility cloak and ran back up to his room moments before Draco would have made contact.  
  
The next morning Harry was so confused.... Right before Malfoy..no Draco was going to touch his face he got this mushy feeling and could hardly run back. He wanted him to touch his face?!? He was feeling tingly just thinking abot Draco touching his face. He shook off the feeling and began to head for potions. Which unfortunately he had always had with Slitherin. He didn't want to see Draco now. Not while he was trying to figure everything out. He wanted to see him in a strange way...just to look. He walked into class and Snape walked in right after him. He tapped on the board which had instructions on it for a truth potion and...'God NO!' Harry franticly thought. Asigned partener lists. Harry walked up to the board his stomach tied in a knot around his throat. He almost screamed but instead let out a low angry, scared groan. He was paired with Draco! 


	3. Mischivious Potions class

Sorry the chapters have been so short! They'll be longer promise!  
  
'Oh God this will be THE worst potions class yet!' Harry thought, still standing in front of the blackboard. He felt someone starring at him. 'I wish i could run my fingers through that tangled brown hai...What AM i thinking' Draco exclaimed to himself. 'I am completely and utterly ashamed of myself' 'Potter isn't worthy! What am i saying im STRAIGHT...Right'. Draco noticed Harry turn around and notice him starring. Draco quickly looked down at his hands. Harry walk over and say down next to "Malfoy". "Potter" Malfoy spat. "Draco" Harry said calmly before noticing the way he had said it. "I.....uh...."Harry stuttered.  
  
"So" Harry said in a fake harsh tone.  
  
"Have you posted my mental breakdown all over slytherin house or are yo waiting for a moment while I'm there" Harry said remembering the previous night. Draco got angry that Potter would think that he would....no actually he would probably have done it right then and there, just shouted out to the whole class that the gryfindor golden boy had a mental break down. But still it stung a little.  
  
"No" Draco said noticing Harry's mood lightening." I'll keep it for blackmail." Draco said, not wanting Harry to notice anything different inbetween them. At that moment both Harry and Draco reached over for the ingredients list while looking at their books. Harry felt this burning sensation go up his arm. He wasn't sure what he was holding so he observed it with his hand, feeling every dent. When he heard Draco take in a sharp breath and then he felt something lace in between his fingers Harry looked up. Draco was looking at their intertwined fingers and rubbing Harry's fingers. Harry looked at their hands then Draco who looked back at him. He squeezed Harry's hand, then quickly released his hand. They kept staring into each others eyes. 'God, great merlin I could stare at his eyes all day, but i might get lost.' Harry and Draco thought about each other's eyes. Draco scooted closer to Harry, and Harry leaned in but he noticed people where staring.... including Professor Snape!!! He scooted completely back and felt Dracos hand on his thigh. He wasn't sure why he didn't just hex him, or curse him, or at least slap him. But all he could do was blush and add the next ingredient. Harry looked over at Draco who still hadn't removed his hand, and was still staring at Harry. "Malfoy what ARE you doing" Harry said coolly. He was still blushing yet acting unfazed. Draco ran his fingers up Harry's thigh as he removed his hand. Draco started stammering " I uh was uh was trying to find my backpack". Harry had a sudden need to go take a COLD shower. When Harry walked out of potions he walked up to Draco, who was standing with his normal insane posse. "What was all that back there Malfoy", Harry asked very confused.  
  
" Oh, if it isn't the boy who lived! Are you going to cry some more about how you murdered your godfather" Malfoy asked smirking. They all started laughing hysterically. Harry's face seemed to twitch going from curious to furious so quickly. "Draco you EVIL little prick" Harry yelled reaching for his wand. Draco lookedwired, the look on his face was unexplainable. He looked curious, sad, ….and sorry. Draco grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him into the nearest empty classroom.  
  
"What the fuck is your problem Malfoy" Harry shouted. "Your giving me these really strange vibes!"  
  
"Harry calm down"  
  
"NO! You just called me a murderer of someone dear to me!" Harry was red hot with anger. Draco looked like he was either going to cry or hex him.  
  
"I don't care what your reputation turns into Potter. It's not my problem!" Malfoy said almost unwillingly. 'God why is he doing this to me' Harry thought. The dream came flooding back to him.  
  
"You're the one who did this to me" Sirius said in his head.  
  
It hurt, it hurt so much he couldn't take it! His eyes started filling with tears. He looked at the floor then turned around. He didn't want Malfoy to see him and make fun of him…he ….wanted him to…comfort him…! He needed to know so he asked him.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me" Harry mumbled.  
  
"I hate YOU for doing this TO ME!" Draco said. Then he walked up to Harry and put his hands in his hair, pulled him in close, and licked the tears off of his face. Harry shuttered at the sudden warmth on his face and show of affection. He kissed Harry...licking his bottom lip asking it to open. And it did. They kissed for a few minutes trying to find every single detail in the others mouth. At some point Harry put his hands on Malfoy…no..Dracos waste and pulled him closer. Malfoy finally got to run his fingers through Harry's hair, and he was thrilled. After the kiss for a moment they both kept their eyes closed. Not wanting to let go and trying to register what just happened. "Can I touch your face" Draco asked softly, eyes still closed.  
  
"Why" Harry asked eyes also closed but scrunching up.  
  
"Because" Draco said "I…I…think I'm…in..lo  
  
Harry shook his head no. He was confused and didn't understand. This was his enemy.  
  
"This was a mistake" Harry said softly wanting to cry, simply from confusion.   
  
"No" Draco said. "I mean it. I want to touch your face, and I think I'm in lov…..  
  
"No!" Harry yelled. His eyes shot open, so did Draco's.  
  
"Draco I don't know what just happened, but I was over emotional and…..I'm pretty sure that I'm not gay!" Harry said Watching Malfoy crumble was hard. He slumped down to the floor.   
  
"You know we might be a lot more alike! I go to the whomping willow to think and" Draco flinched " I got my dad sent to Azkaban. They might give him….the kiss" Draco seemed hurt yet relieved at that. Harry didn't exactly know where to go or what to say from there. He did the only thing he could think of. He knelt over to Draco, gave him a hug, told him it would be okay, and ended up kissing him. They where both sitting, Draco leaning on the wall, and Harry's hands on the wall behind Draco. Mid-kiss Harry reached down and picked up one of Dracos hands. 'I think I love you too, and I don't understand that' Harry thought still kissing Draco and holding his hand. He lifted it up to his face, and placed it on his cheek. Then stopped the kiss by putting Draco's hand over his lips. Keeping his eyes closed and Draco's too, he let Draco examine his   
  
The next chapter will be coming soon!!!!! Please read and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Back to the womping willow we go

Back to the womping willow we go!  
  
That night Harry was having a happy dream about Malfoy. He needed to go to the womping willow to think. Were they dating 'No' Harry thought. Was he even gay?'I...I don't know...mayb' "UGH" Harry groaned in frustration. He looked over at the womping willow, and there sat a silvery blotch, and a beautifuly poised body. 'Oh no please don't be him. I'm crying again from that bloody dream and he's the one I need to think about!' Harry tought. But to his dispise that's who it was.Draco Malfoy the boy Harry thought about more than Voldemort himself. "Shit" harry mummbled, and Draco looked up. He looked depressed, but then his face lit up.   
  
"Harry" Draco said softly witha sense of need or want. Like a kid and candy.  
  
"When did this extreme hate turn into somehting.....different" Harry asked slightly bitter as he sat down next to Draco.  
  
"I never hated you, if you remember correctly you turned my hand down in friendship. Iwas just trying...to hide...the truth..from ...you. Harry could tell that Draco was blushing, because it was a full moon, and any color on Draco's pale complexion was very noticable.  
  
"I honestly don't know if I really hated you.. I thought I did but, it all changed SO fast!"  
  
"Have you told Weasely and Granger"  
  
"About what"  
  
"what's going on between us"  
  
Harry stood up  
  
"I don't think I could explain something to them that I don't understan myself....and...maybe there isn't anything going on between us..."  
  
"Harry" Draco said slightly sad and confused.  
  
"I love you" Harry winced when he heard the words. He ran up to the dorm and went back to sleep casting a silencing charm on the bed first. When he woke up the next morning he was the first awake. It was Saturday and he didn't know what he would do, trying to run from his "Love" and all. Love...a woed he didn't inderstand. He went into the common room, and Hermione was already awake doing her homework. ' As always' Harry thought.   
  
"Hiya hermi"  
  
"Your up early" she said.  
  
"Yeah I know...I had that dream and I've been thinking about...Draco" Harry said looking up at Hermiones expression.  
  
"MALFOY!!! Why did he hurt you!?!" Hermione asked blown away.  
  
"He told me that he loves me and we've kissed a few times, and he comforted me when I cried. I don't know!! Everythings ALL WRONG!" Harry exclaimed.  
  
"Well"Hermione stuttered.  
  
"Uh...I erm guess you guys are gin out now?" she asked.  
  
"I always kinda figured this would happen...just not with Draco. I mean you aren't the most masculan of guys...Don't take that the wrong way though. I ...and apparently Malfoy..Er..Dr.....Draco like that about you."She finished.  
  
"Will you tell Ron, I'm gunna go eat then take a walk. harry said standing up and leaving.  
  
"Okay"  
  
When Harry got into the great hall there were a couple Hufflepuffs, and some Raven claws, ut more imprortantly there was a slytherin that he was avoiding. 'Oh merling why are you punishing me'Harry thought. He was deciding on wether to eat or run. he sat down at his table, and ate a bowl of cereal while stairing at Draco. He sat there lost in a daze and thought. 'Why did he say that to me.....I...I think that I ...Love him...too. NO,no,no,no,no,no. I DO NOT!!!!He'll probably grow up to be a death eater, and then I'll really be his enemy... Harry was getting flustered. Draco looked up and noticed Harry stairing, so Harry got up and sat next to the lonely slytherin. "Oh Harry your here already!" Draco said seeming depressed.  
  
"Malfoy" Harry said, Draco looked like he had been slapped.  
  
"why do you...no ...How do you do this to me?"Draco whispered.  
  
"You bewithed me to feel this way"  
  
Your all that I think about!" Draco said angrily.  
  
Harry was shocked. He blushed a little bit but he know he should be angry.  
  
"I...I thik about you a lot too." Harry said blushing harder.  
  
Draco looked over at him blinked stood up then said  
  
"Looks like the boy who lived has a weakness."  
  
Harry was left sitting there alone.  
  
'I wonder if this is how he felt when I left him?  
  
Harry felt horrible 'this hurts' he thought.  
  
'I guess I really hurt him...'  
  
end chapter  
  
ppl srry the ch. have been so short!! the next ones short but steemy....the one after that is longer and a whole lot steamier!!!!!!!! btw i highly doubt that there is going to be any sex in my story there might be but i dont think so ...or at least not super detailed! 


End file.
